Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In recent years, various types of printing devices have become popular for both business and consumer use. In addition to traditional black and white printers, color printers, scanners, copiers, fax machines, and other components are now common. Multi-function peripherals (MFPs), that support two or more of these operations, are also widely available. As these devices have grown more prevalent, they are being used for processing of more sophisticated and complicated documents.
Such sophisticated and complicated documents can take up a significant amount of memory within a computing device or a printing device. This leads to a lack of storage space within these devices, in addition to an increased time required for transmitting such documents. Therefore, it can be desirable to compress the documents that are being stored and transmitted.
During the compression process, additional memory storage problems may arise, particularly in printing devices with small amounts of on-board system memory.